


¿Quisieras acompañarme a las minas?

by ChocockFlan



Series: LTH's oneshots(ESP) [1]
Category: Little Town Hero (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blood, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocockFlan/pseuds/ChocockFlan
Summary: Torren le pide a Axe que lo acompañara a las minas de noche.
Relationships: Torren & Axe (Little Town Hero)
Series: LTH's oneshots(ESP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	¿Quisieras acompañarme a las minas?

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí un Torren x Axe porque no tengo autocontrol y porque mi amik me lo pidió en request.

Era una cálida noche en aquel pequeño pueblo. El sonido de la soledad y oscuridad estaba cada vez más presente al pasar las horas de la noche y este siendo levemente acompañado de las voces de los bichos nocturnos. Ahí estaba Axe con su madre, durmiendo tranquilamente en un lecho de sábanas de lana y cada uno descansando respectivamente en sus espacios del pequeño hogar. 

El pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a despertarse en medio de la noche al presentir extrañas pisadas que se oían en el barrio de mineros. 

— Probablemente un animal merodeando el pastizal... —, se cuestionó a si mismo un poco adormilado mientras notaba que los pisoteos se intensificaban hasta la puerta de su estancia dejándose de escuchar para proceder a un leve toqueteo de puerta. 

Axe por su lado despertó por completo, sentándose sobre su cobijo esperando a alguna otra actividad para salir a la defensa. Y de nuevo, otro toque de puerta de menor intensidad para evitar escándalo. 

Miró a un lado y su madre, Ember, lucía tener el sueño pesado por esta vez... forzando al chico levantarse con cuidado y dirigirse lentamente a la entrada de su casa. 

— Axe. 

Fue la única palabra y diversas respiraciones que se escucharon al otro lado del pedazo de madera. La persona que probablemente haya dicho su nombre podría ser reconocida por alguien del castillo, tal vez un guarda a llamarle la atención pero... ¿a estás horas? 

No tuvo otra opción y dio la cara abriendo con cuidado la puerta, portando un pequeño farol de vela que agarró al verse decidido de confrontar al ser exterior. 

Definitivamente, era Torren, el secretario de Minister. 

— Señor Torren... ¿Qué necesita a estas horas de la noche?— Preguntó, al observar al cuerpo contrario. 

— Desearía que me acompañaras a las minas...— Afirmó mientras miraba fijamente a Axe. 

El menor quedó extrañado un poco, supondría que por ser alguien de estatus social más alto podría dedicarle ese pequeño momento de estar a solas, puede ser que finalmente tuvo una oportunidad de estar solo sin tener al ministro detrás de el o algo peligroso podría estar sucediendo en las minas. 

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó la vela a un lado, tomó con cautela y delicadeza sus botas y sus prendas comunes al prepararse para aquella salida. Se sentía con leve energía pero si se sentía capaz de cumplir ese favor. Finalmente salió en silencio de la cabaña, apagando su vela y dejándola al lado de la puerta mientras tomaba su mochila. 

— Deja eso aquí, no lo vas a necesitar.— Aclaró quitándole la mochila justamente a los segundos de que el chico estuviese listo para partir. Axe quedó confundido, pero al parecer le deja pasar por alta aquella afirmación y colocó la mochila nuevamente a donde estaba acomodada. 

Justo ahí se encontraban, un secretario del reino y un minero caminando juntos hacia las minas encontradas. Sintiendo una leve paz por la tranquilidad y silencio que brindaba la noche mientras ellos dos paseaban por el pasto hacia su destino... 

Al tener ambos pies en la zona Torren da un leve suspiro volteando a ver a Axe un poco diferente de las veces anteriores, parecía aún no no estar conforme con la llegada a las minas. 

— ¿Quisieras ir más profundo de la mina?— Le preguntó Axe sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Torren parpadeó un poco sorprendido, tal como excavar tu propia tumba... Con una sonrisa leve. — Sinceramente, si. Amo ver las piedras que hay aquí.

Lanzando un discurso inspirador logra cometer que ambos chicos continuaran caminando a altas horas de la noche por el trabajo del pelirrojo. A cada paso la vista a la salida cada vez se veía menos hasta finalmente no verse por completo y lo único que iluminaba la cueva eran los faroles colocados para casos de trabajadores nocturnos, Torren por su parte, observaba detenidamente los detalles de lejos de cada gema de color que se encontraba en el recinto y a la par de verificar al menor seguir caminando con toda confianza. 

— Creo que ya estamos al final, mi equipo y yo no hemos cavado más de lo normal. — Soltó Axe al llegar al final del recorrido de la mina. — Supongo que ya podremos regresar... 

Musitó al voltearse para caminar, pero este se ve detenido al chocar contra el cuerpo de Torren. 

— No, no lo haremos. 

El chico de gris tornó su mirada un poco amenazante comenzando acorralando al pequeño humano. Mientras, la sangre de este se helaba cuando retrocedía hacia la pared más cercana y podía sentir como la respiración de Torren se escuchaba más y más pesada a la vez de sentir cómo sus muñecas estaban siendo sostenidas. 

Ambas respiraciones estaban sincronizadas al mirarse fijamente, suspiros que demostraban quién mandaba ahora y quién tenía papel de sumisa en la situación. Esos ojos brillaban como rojo vivo apreciando cada facción de horror que demostraba Axe. 

Era perfecto... jodidamente perfecto ante los ojos de aquella bestia. 

Unos labios se aproximaron demasiado cerca de la oreja pelirrojo, este que con un quejido, volteó la mirada al lado contrario de donde Torren acababa de posicionarse. Podía sentir como esa indiferente manera de respirar en realidad eran jadeos por su carne. Era evidente, no sabía como detenerlo ahora, sin su querida piedra estaba vulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataque pero no esperaba ese. 

Mucho menos de alguien como Torren. 

Se supone que su labor es cuidar a cada aldeano del pueblo verdad... ¿Verdad? 

— E-eres tan lindo... 

Jadeó relamiéndose los labios. Axe podía sentir un fuerte vapor caliente en su oreja izquierda que comenzaba a brindarle tremendos escalofríos, su mirada intentaba perderse en algún punto pero su terror aumentaba al escuchar como cada flama de la iluminación se apagaba una por una, quedando solamente el brillo de los ojos de Torren. No sabía qué hacer, forcejeó para intentar liberarse pero resultaba inútil, Torren estaba comenzando a bajar su respiración a su cuello recorriendo su áspera lengua por cada centímetro de piel que estaba expuesta para degustación del chico bestia. 

El primer gemido de la noche había escapado de los labios carnosos de Axe, cuyas piernas temblaban de lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. Sentía como esa larga lengua saboreaba el sudor que generaba, mientras que un segundo gemido más ruidoso hace presencia escuchar como varios caninos atravesaron la blanca piel del chico. 

— Torren, le ruego que me suelte... 

Ignoró por completo aquella petición. 

— ¡D-detente, esto está mal! 

Volvió a ignorar. 

— B-Basta...— Gimió al compás de haber tenido sus muñecas liberadas para así intentar de imponer una inútil resistencia. 

Aquel rostro que demostraba horror estaba empapado en lágrimas, su cordura gracias a los fuertes mordiscos y lamidas a esas nuevas heridas volvían cada vez más estresado al chico. Las manos de Torren al soltar caminaron hacia la cintura que de pronto tiró de un jalón para dejarlo contra el suelo. 

El menor quedó boca arriba mientras que Torren nuevamente volvió a encimarse y con sus hábiles manos arrancaba pieza por pieza de la vestimenta de Axe, destruía cada prenda que veía en el pequeño cuerpo exponiendo su pecho, abdomen y finalmente hasta sus genitales. 

— Joder... ¿s-sabes algo?— Cuestionó sudoroso mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, dejando al descubierto aquel miembro viril que no se esperaba para nada en ser utilizado. — No puedo esperar más. 

— ¡E-ESPERA! Qué quier-... 

Con ambas manos abrió las piernas de Axe, interrumpiendo sus palabras. El chico estaba petrificado, finalmente captando lo que su contrario ha estado haciendo desde su llegada a las minas. Aquellas uñas largas y afiladas recorrieron nuevamente por todo el tronco corporal hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Después, apretó con un poco de fuerza, se posicionó acomodando el cuerpo de Axe de manera de que para Torren fuera más rápido adentrarse al vulnerable cuerpo. 

No contuvo las ganas de llorar y gritar agudamente al sentir como comenzó a entrar. Su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez que el robusto miembro del mayor intentaba entrar más profundo a su cuerpo. 

Quería zafarse de la situación, intentó por más que podía gritar por ayuda y patalear con las fuerzas que le quedaban. 

Torren por su lado, no se notaba irritado ante aquel comportamiento, mejor dicho, le encantaba verlo sufrir. 

— ¿C-crees que alguien va a venir por ti?— Jadeó al sentir como su pene estaba siendo comprimido por las estrechas paredes. — Eres jodidamente adorable en este estado, amo eso... he esperado demasiado.— Terminó de decir al sostener con ambas muñecas nuevamente dejando otra vez la cabeza de Axe entre ellas. Acercándose a su rostro mientras babeaba. — Solo relájate. 

Leves movimientos se volvieron presentes. El pelirrojo por su parte intentaba guardar la calma pero le era imposible, sentía como su interior ardía y su vientre dolía demasiado, todo eso e incluyendo como Torren comenzaba a paralizarlo al morder nuevamente su cuello con sus destacables colmillos. La sangre corría rápidamente por su nuca hasta sentir que esta caía al suelo. 

Torren estaba eufórico por el placer que estaba sintiendo al tener a Axe a su merced. 

— D-Duele... por favor, p-para...— Gimió nuevamente a la par de continuar forcejeando. 

Torren no se detenía, estaba concentrado en impregnar su aroma, sus caninos, su néctar dentro de él. No había quién lo detuviera. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, sudaba demasiado y dejaba correr demasiada saliva. No paraba en continuar embistiendo a fuerte velocidad, sentir como podría hacer que su contrario dejase de caminar un buen tiempo. Lo quería solo a él.

— N-no quiero hacer esto... 

Axe solo lloraba, deseaba estar en paz solamente, no podía aguantar la mezcla de dolor y placer del momento con las fuertes presiones a su punto más sensible. Por cada vez que lo embestía el placer se intensificaba un poco con cada movimiento fuerte. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de ambas pieles chocando gracias al sudor que entre ambos cuerpos calientes generaban y los continuos gritos de desesperación de Axe.

El placer que sentía Torren era inexplicable, la euforia de tener aquel momento después de tanto tiempo confinado en las paredes del castillo sin una gota de sexo durante sus celos temporales, su pasión aumentaba justamente con la persona indicada que el sentía que debía marcar en ese momento. 

Sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse apuntando a conllevar a un largo clímax, junto con sus manos apretaron un poco más fuerte las actuales sensibles muñecas de Axe. El contrario ya se encontraba sintiéndose mareado y con diversos espasmos en su vientre, no podía resistir más, estaba bastante molesto, quería morir en ese momento. 

— N-no puedo más...— 

Profundizó las pocas embestidas que faltaban para terminar su trabajo, jadeaba el nombre de Axe en el corto periodo de tiempo que quedaba. El chico pelirrojo estaba también a punto de llegar, quien solamente dejó de resistir y aceptar su pérdida de virginidad y salud mental en aquel momento. Finalmente, Torren terminó por soltar las muñecas de Axe para abrazarlo fuertemente, mordiendo de nuevo su cuello y arañó su espalda al correrse dentro del frágil cuerpo para amortiguar el inmenso orgasmo que recorría por todo su ser. Aquella caliente semilla estaba llenando las paredes del chico, quien este daba su último gimoteo, arqueaba su espalda y eyaculaba sobre su mismo estómago. 

Era demasiado semen acumulado en su interior que empezaba a escaparse en la entrada rectal. Estaba agotado pero demasiado satisfecho de la recién hazaña que el chico bestia pudo cometer en toda su vida sexual. Sin embargo, Axe sintió como Torren retiraba su pene y los fluidos salían con sangre. Le dolía demasiado. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en algún segundo. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente sintiéndose aún inmóvil, estaba agotado mentalmente. 

Torren soltó el débil cuerpo que aún temblaba y estaba lleno de sudor, sangre y semen, respiraba lentamente, sentía que en algún momento iba a dejar de respirar o despertar sabiendo que todo fue un sueño.

— Fue genial... ¿No es así?— Exhaló el secretario al limpiarse el pene y devolverlo detrás de sus prendas. Axe no reaccionó, su mirada estaba observando a la nada. — Tranquilo, vas a estar bien.— La capa de Torren fue despojada de sí mismo para cubrir a su adversario y arroparlo con él en sus piernas como tal recién nacido. Acariciaba sus piernas para intentar moderar la respiración, y secaba sus lágrimas y lo arrullaba para bajarle el susto. — Hush... te portaste bien... 

Besó esos labios cerrados, para apoderarse de esta pequeña boca, Axe recibió aquella larga lengua y la sensación de un jugueteo de lenguas le eran suficientes para retomar un poco de conciencia.

— E-eres un maldito asqueroso...— Lloriqueó el pelirrojo cuando separaron sus bocas con un hilo espeso de saliva. 

— Uno que le encanta tener solo a ti cerca.— Replicó tomándole del mentón. 

  
  
  



End file.
